sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Amylynn
Overview Amylynn Starr is an Imperial Navy veteran of over twenty years. Shehas failed to rise in her station due her experience. Other than the lack of advancement of females officer, the chaos after Endor and being stationed in the out rim she stalled in being promoted. Amylynn current serves as the executive officer of the Responder, an aging Venator-class Star Destroyer. She is known for her strict enforcement of discipline and constant readiness drills. As much as some dislike the extra work, the result of the increased training have paid off and been the different in a mass causality situation. The crew she support normally have some of the highest readiness in the fleet. Which gets her quiet respect from her peers. Biography Here you can expand a little bit on her background, where she's from, the postings she's held, noteworthy events (what she liked to eat for brekfast in the academy probably isn't worth mentioning...) and the like. Generally this is the sort of information someone who cared to ask around about your character would be able to find out. You're welcome to include more, just make sure you don't give away any deep dark secrets without tagging them as such and try to avoid drowning people in superflous detail. If the major events of her life are buried in 1500 words of text, people will tend to not bother looking for them. Less is usually more.) Other Headings Use headings to break other topics up. What you might want to include on your page is up to you, the more (useful) information you provide, the better able other players are to find reasons to interact with your character and things to talk about when they do. But as ever, don't include so much that it becomes a novel :P Date of enlistment: 21 ISY Being the Xo of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, Amylynn's duties are seeing damage control, crew wellness amd over all operations as the Captain is to busy. But even he held the same burden before he took command. Amy enjoys inspecting and drilling her personnel for combat. After she was injured she blames the inactions on the old Emperor as well as the rebel Alliance which she refused to acknowledge them as the new republic, Amy who has been on patrol for a good twenty years. From a Carrack cruiser, to a lancer then a Venator. The mature officer loves to drill her troops to the fullest extent to insure they are at peak performance. As thing she detests is watching the republic "rebels" gain ground as many of the imperials shore up. Her injuries and pain from her scars bring memories of the emperor who was more intent in showing off than winning a war. The high point of her career was after the battle of Endor. Injured and scarred she was XO on a Lancer frigate that time and again proved itself in battle. Running the ships damage control parties she continued her serves for years, which always got glazed over during promotions. Lack of recognition was little to her, she held a hatred of the Alliance and sDuring her days on the Carrack cruiser Undauntable, she was the junior navigator. As the battle of Endor approached she brought several issue of the ships matinence to the CO. Ignored and pushed off as the resources available did not support, she protested as much as she could, before her commission was threatened and she became silent. Keeping her loyalty to the enlisted she caught the eye of a Stormtrooper 6617, a non-clone, who was recruited from her home planet Corellia. Dax Jenson. They quickly formed a bond and she listened to the grievances of the enlisted. She stood fast as the CO threatened to court martial her for insubordination. But before it would go further the cruiser was sent into battle over the forest moon of endor. As the battle raged, obvious lack in shield and hull matience glared in the middle of combat. As the ship moved to support the imperial fleet, enemy hits struck thru the shields and caused plasma fire on the hull. "Sir! We have been at sixty percent shields and fifty percent weapon capacity due to lack of ship matienence!" CO Torbin looked back at her "We do what we can in the parameters command has given us. Continue course and aim for the enemy flag ship. As Amy watched Home one come into view she knew her captain was dead set on a suicide mission. As the turbo laser fire rocked the shield, stripping the shield as the hull started to super heat, Captain Dax Jenson turned in his trooper armor and his voice modulated spoke out "Sir this is against all procedures and you need to turn back into the cover of our own ships firing arch!" Torbin quiet with fingers steepled watched the battle only giving orders to the weapon battery. "We fight for the Emperor, I don't care how many die!" Amy's reaction was fierce as the enemy ships started to break the ship apart "All hands abandon ship! The captain is mad! Get to your escape pods!" turning to the port side pods she turned "Come on the ship is doomed!" only to see Torbin with his side arm leveled at her chest. He stood up "You understand nothing, the emperor wills you to die here I will...!" his words cut short as a red bolt struck him in the temple. Captain Jenson stood quietly, his trooper helmet turned to the young officer. "Initiate abandon ship protocol." Amy moved forward "Get in the escape pod, she reached out to Jenson...just as a rebel torpedo struck the bridge. Shields out, the plasma fire swarmed the command deck. Amy reached to the stormtrooper to have him push her back as hard as he could, the plasma fires engulfed him, and as his helmet was torn off his face is still in her memory this day. Three standard days later Amy woke up in the escape pod with two sensor officers and navy trooper. Her left eye was ruptured and blood flowed into the cornea. One fifth of her body was burned. Time pasted and her goals as a Imperial officer have no changed, having a ship at full capacity. After her recovery from her old command she found new focus on the lancer frigate. Rising from navigator she became the XO of the ship. She served no nonsense, keeping her ship ready for battle. Her new CO on the Responder, a old clone wars ship still kept in the outer rim, is to get her commissions and be in charge of the command as she see's fit. In ten years she hopes to break the silly refusal of females promoted and be one of the next generation of Admirals. Amylynn's earlier days at the academy stem from her father being a retired Rear Admiral. Her mother worked in designing large scale work areas, destined for a star base or large starship. She joined the Academy on Corellia at the height of the Rebellion hoping to keep the peace as the galaxy warred around her. As the empire struggled to continue the worse Amy has to face was destroying a pirate flotilla. She knows to keep order on such a large scale sacrifice must be made. Disobeying orders is not uncommon with Amylynn. A CO should ask their junior officers for advice, and with collected knowledge make a decision. One can not protect the empire dead and gone. And she looks after her own crew like a mother. As the new order approaches Starr finds her old loyalties drifting, Palpatine failed as a leader at Endor, his ego showing off his super weapons instead of crushing the rebels quickly. As the restoration approaches she agrees the empire must be elevated into the galaxy's eyes but is wary about the old system that was a archaic set of rules, if a alien wishes to serve allow them, if a female pledges themselves to combat then so be it.